Twisted Endings
by LionRulersRoar
Summary: Twenty people. Two tribes. One ending. Follow a girl's story as she fights to adjust and survive a deadly game created by a psychopath. Based off the game Survivor on Roblox. Rated T for violence.


**Heyo fans that I don't have! It's Laney, (it's sad that I have to specify that XD) and I decided to do a Roblox story finally. This is actually based on real story that happened to me, funny right? So anyway, here is Twisted Endings.**

Yeah, I have a story to tell.

Yeah, it doesn't end well.

And yeah, I don't care.

I should tell it the way it happened, not the way it would have happened.

It all started with our kidnapper, Jeff. He takes twenty random people of his choosing and throws them on an island. Then he tells us there's only one way off; to survive the longest.

He told us to vote for two team leaders. It came out that a girl named Emma was the leader for the tribe Fumi and some other dude for the other tribe. Emma decided I was a good option, and I can't argue. I was her second choice. Her first was a girl named Makena. Eventually the team filled up.

And I can't say we dominated.

The first challenge, none of us could even leave our posts. Especially me. I thought I was a goner.

Oh, I forgot to mention.

Not only do we have to work together, but when we lose these things called 'challenges', we have to vote someone out. They get sent to another island called Redemption Island. If they can't earn redemption, they are murdered. They either get thrown to sharks, drowned, bit by a poisonous animal, or starved. It isn't pleasant.

I definitely thought I'd be the first one out, simply because of how badly I dragged my team down in the challenge. But two girls, Emma and Makena approached me about an 'alliance'. They said they'd vote with me until the final three, then we'd have to verbally battle it out to claim the title of Sole Survivor. Usually only five or six people survive, the final three and the jury, who have to complete challenges to prove that they deserve to choose who wins.

"We should vote out Puppy." I said. Puppy had been almost as useless as me during the challenge.

They agreed, and I actually felt a bit confident going into Tribal (where we vote out the person that gets sent to Redemption Island).

I walked in, and Jeff explained to us how it worked.

Then he decided to call me up to vote first.

I had a huge lump in my throat. I could be sentencing her to death with a single vote. I glanced at Puppy, and she was clueless. How did these people do this?

Blinking back tears, I wrote her name down.

I walked back to the main room, sitting back down. I glance at Puppy again, and I felt my heart churn.

Soon, everyone had finished and Jeff told us he was going to read the votes.

"First vote: Puppy." Jeff announced. I bit my lip. That was my handwriting. "Second vote: Marlee."

I glanced at the brunette next to me, and shock was sketched across her face.

"What? No!" Her friend, Caila exclaimed, standing up. "Not Marlee!"

Jeff simply continued. "Third vote: Puppy. That's two votes Puppy."

I couldn't even look at the blonde.

"Fourth vote: Marlee. That's two votes Marlee."

Caila continued to throw a fit, and I tuned her out.

A few more votes went, and we ended with a tie between Marlee and Puppy. We were given twenty seconds to vote out one or the other.

"Puppy?" I asked immediately, taking advantage of the time.

"Yes, Puppy." Emma seconded.

Makena simply nodded.

Caila practically jumped up and down. "Yes, Puppy! NOT Marlee!"

Puppy had tears streaming down her face. "Why me? What did I do?"

I had to casually bite my hand to keep from crying.

Puppy stood up. "No, please!" Then she jumped into the campfire, burning to a crisp before our eyes.

You can probably guess who didn't sleep that night.

Right. Me.

A heavy feeling weighed against my gut and tears stung my eyes. The shock still altered my thoughts, especially the fact that everyone else had fallen asleep the minute their head hit the pillow.

Every time I even started to nod off, the image of Puppy's charred body attacked my mind, and I jerked awake.

 _There's still hope._

 _There's tomorrow._

Boy, was I wrong.

 **So yeah. There's that. Thanks for reading!**

 ***LionRulersRoar***


End file.
